


A Night in Grandmother's Cottage

by Anonymous



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, F/M, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, Is This Beasteality?, Kissing, Large Breasts, Magical Purple Comets, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruining Childhood Classics, Shameless Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wierd Magically Cursed Kingdom, badass grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A completely unnecessary smutty re-writing of Little Red Riding Hood, which I somehow formed a plot around.





	A Night in Grandmother's Cottage

Mrs Thread, whom Garnet was an apprentice of, had given her this afternoon and the next day off.

Tomorrow was the coronation of the new King, and the two had been hard at work for weeks, sewing, embroidering and tailoring the grand gowns and clothing of the Nobility. Many of the new King’s subjects were preparing for a day of festivities, optimistic that he would make good on his promise to purge the land of the Undead threat.

A decade ago, a purple comet had fallen from the sky, and the Kingdom had suddenly become riddled with humans who transformed into strange magical creatures and beasts, including Werewolves, Elves and Vampires, of both Garlic-allergic or Sparkling varieties. After a year of general panic and mayhem, most of the populace tolerated the changes to their neighbours, as no one was really getting harmed. For instance, Garnet’s village, which was only a few miles away from the Kingdom’s Capitol, was surrounded by forests but riddled with Werewolves at every full moon. The Werewolves were human enough to not harm any of the villagers, but still overcome by the primal instinct to howl far too loudly when people were trying to sleep, or attacking when provoked, as what had happened when the Butcher’s foolish boy decided to chase a Wolf with its sling.

Still, being an odd Halfling was not something to be celebrated, and so Garnet did not know which of the villagers turned into Wolves come the full moon. (Although she suspected that the wild village boys, with their boorish behaviour and repugnant smell, would fit the bill quite nicely.)

Many boys had opted to become Soldiers in this strange time, due to the purple comet also heralding the rise of the Undead. It was quite disturbing to find one’s great aunt trying to eat one’s brains, and Garnet still shuddered at the memory of borrowing a fallen Soldier’s bayonet and having to shoot the lady’s mummified face. Thankfully, since Garnet’s village was near the King’s Castle, it had been the first area which had been purged from the Undead, although the threat was always there when the sun went down.

Still, this had never stopped Garnet and her Mother going through the forest to see Grandmother, an eccentric witch-doctor and fortune teller, whose Cottage could be safely reached if one followed the well-worn dirt Path. When very young, Garnet became easily distracted every time she saw a pretty bluebell, bird’s nest or stream. She was forced to wear a bright scarlet cloak as a child so that she could easily be seen amongst the green and brown foliage of the forest in the event she slipped from her Mother’s line of sight. Of course, Mother, unlike her own mother, was deeply suspicious and disdainful of other Halfling creatures. For instance, upon hearing a rumour that the colour red repelled Halflings, as well as the Undead, she had made Garnet wear the scarlet cloak _everywhere_.

To Church, to the Market, to neighbourly visits, to the weekly reading classes at the chapel, and of course, through the forest to Grandmother’s Cottage. Garnet wore the cloak through rain and shine, watching it fray and stain throughout the years and becoming smaller as she grew taller. Sweet, _infuriating_ , dear Mother, had made sure she had bought the brightest red, and the thickest fabric with what little coin she had, so it never tore. But it was embarrassing to wear such a small, old cloak, and be the teased by the village boys while avoided by all the village girls.

Still, perhaps everything had turned out for the best in the end. Garnet, having no friends, learnt to sew and mend, and was now an apprentice of the best seamstress for miles – Mrs Thread took orders from Nobles and other wealthy families, and she was glad to have a helper as her popularity grew. The first few coins Garnet had earned went towards buying thick fabric for a Lady’s cloak, which she presented to a proud and bemused Mother. It was red, but of a very dark and tasteful shade.

* * *

Garnet was nineteen, and a woman. The boisterous village boys, now boisterous Soldiers, whistled and howled (she was _sure_ they were Werewolves) whenever she passed the Market to run errands. Mother hoped to get a good match for her talented daughter, an industrious and useful girl who would soon become a Seamstress, while Grandmother wanted her to learn both magic and self-defense until she became a feared witch like herself.

Mother liked the diffident Scribe, who was to be part of the new King’s court and record its daily occurrences. Grandmother liked the strapping Captain, a stoic man who had been promoted to lead one of the many battalions in the new King’s army. Both had unfortunately come over for tea at the same time, and Garnet had an awkward afternoon listening the Scribe’s bumbling apologies as the Captain brooded.

The afternoon she had off was a balmy one with clear blue skies, so Garnet decided to take a pie she had prepared by herself to Grandmother’s Cottage. She could also make the most of this sunny afternoon by exploring the forest on the way now that she could be alone and away from Mother’s watchful eye. Taking her basket with the pie, and a lovely shawl (no more cloaks for her), Garnet set off into the forest.

She had been trekking for not even an hour when Garnet left the Path to finally examine a small yet lovely waterfall, enclosed by dense foliage and large boulders. It was a warm day, and Garnet excitedly placed her basket aside and stripped to her shift before jumping into the waterfall, revelling in the feeling of warm sunlight against her skin, and cool water surrounding her body. Garnet would never be so reckless in company: she had earned a reputation as a responsible young woman who had done well for herself and her Mother.

Floating on the water, Garnet felt the languid, gentle waves lap on the more sensitive parts of her person: her nipples tightened and the junction between her legs felt so sensitive now and she realised she could touch them and relieve the peculiar ache without any risk of exposure or embarrassment. Garnet shook off her soaked shift and threw it on a boulder’s surface to dry in the sunlight, before freeing her hair and checking her surroundings briefly.

* * *

The Wolf watched the sight of the nude Maiden, playing with herself in the water, with lust and hunger. His tawny fur blended amongst the trees and bushels, where he remained unseen and transfixed. The Wolf, in the few brief times he had come to the Forest, had seen the same Maiden, once a sweet fair-headed child with a red cloak, being dragged along by her rather harried looking mother on the Path.

The Human in him was rather disturbed that the only memories he had of the Maiden was when she was a young girl. The Wolf in him was delighted that the Maiden had blossomed into a wanton beauty. He drank in the sight of her fair skin covered in droplets of water, her womanly curves, and her long hair, glowing like waves of spun gold under the sunlight. Perhaps the thing that tormented him the most, apart from her adorable pink nipples, was her scent. The Wolf had first noticed it when he spotted the Maiden as a child, and his senses were assaulted by an intrinsic knowledge that his _Mate_ was before him. But she was too young then, and he recoiled at the prospect of taking an innocent cub, while the Human side of him was just repulsed altogether.

Even without her naughty display, the Wolf could tell that the Maiden was ready. Her scent, which used to bring unripe berries to mind, was now more like the heady scent of blooming flowers or fruit ready to pluck.

The only issue for Wolf was persuading the Maiden to give into his primal urge to be his Mate.

The Human just wanted a sensible wife.

The Maiden was struggling to find her much needed release: she growled in frustration rather adorably, before yanking herself out of the water and settling herself on another large rock, lit and warmed by the sun’s rays. Momentarily distracted by the sight of her round backside until she laid down, the Wolf realised that he was now rock hard and wanted to pound into the Maiden from behind and watch her arse jiggle.

The Wolf bit down a growl as he watched the Maiden run her hands down her body, cupping her big breasts and circling her nipples, before reaching the silky hair of her pubis. The Maiden opened her outer lips, exposing dewy and plump pink folds, while letting the warm Summer’s wind tickle and caress her sensitive bud and little virginal hole. Two of the maiden’s fingers then went into it, while her thumb rubbed at the bud, all while she continued to spread her legs wider and moan softly.

The Maiden’s hips moved in a rhythm as old as time as she fucked herself with her fingers more urgently as she began to near her peak, causing her ample breasts to bounce as well. She was quiet in her rapture as she found her release, and the Wolf longed to lap at the sweet and musky juices which were now flowing freely from her, coating her fingers and the insides of her soft thighs.

* * *

Sated and well rested, Garnet cleaned herself and bit back a moan of pleasure as she cleaned her still sensitive labia before dressing and taking herself and her basket back onto the Path. She was alarmed to notice that there was not much time until sundown, and so she began to walk to Grandmother’s cottage at a brisk pace.

It was twilight when she saw the Cottage windows lit from behind the trees in the distance. Relieved that she would be protected by the large fences and enchantments Grandmother had put around her home, Garnet sighed before hearing the snap of a branch.

She braced herself and turned around. Ten metres from where she stood, were three Undead: a Soldier in decaying regimentals, a woman her mother’s age without an arm, and an old crone. Garnet heard screaming for over a minute, before realising that it was coming from her. Pure terror had seeped into her blood, and she found herself frozen on the spot, unable to move no matter how desperately she wanted to.

As the Undead slowly walked towards Garnet, she wondered if her Grandmother would ever find her Undead form and give her a proper Christian Cremation.

Thankfully, she heard the gates of the Cottage open, and Garnet finally returned to her senses. She ran, screaming towards her Grandmother who had come out of gates surrounding her home. The elderly lady, who had the foresight to acquire and learn to use a sword, hacked at the Undead like butter…

Grandmother was more flexible and stronger than Garnet remembered, parrying with considerable grace and holding the heavy sword with only one hand. She was a small and stout woman, but looked fairly tall and lean right now. Then again, it was very dark and who knows what tricks Garnet’s eyes were playing in her panicked state.

Garnet, however, still had the sense to take some firewood from a pile near the gates and light it, before throwing it towards the pile of bodies her Grandmother had gathered from the Undead remains. The two did not watch their cursed burn, but went inside the Cottage doors after shutting and bolting the heavy steel front gates.

Her hands were still shaking as Garnet sat down by the fire while Grandmother went into her room, no doubt to change into a clean gown. She looked down into her basket and saw that despite her mad rush to safety, the pie was still fine. Pleased, Garnet took off her shawl, set the table and placed the pie in the middle, while wondering how to grovel after showing such epic carelessness as she walked into Grandmother’s room.

Grandmother was facing away from Garnet, using her enchanted water jug to clean her no doubt dirty face and… _paws?_ And why were Grandmother’s curls iron grey? She had straight hair that was blacker than midnight, even at her advanced age. And why was Grandmother wearing her frilly yellow gown? She _hated_ that gown.

Garnet paused as she realised that her “Grandmother” wasn’t really Grandmother at all, but clearly a Werewolf who had not fully transformed as it was not the full moon tonight.

Goodness gracious, did that Halfling think she was born _yesterday_?

As the Wolf turned around, Garnet tried not to whimper at the sight of a half transformed Werewolf with an upright human form but a face with an actual snout, lupine ears and golden eyes.

If this stranger had wanted to harm her, Garnet doubted he would have saved her from the Undead. Yet, he could also have ill intentions towards her person, which was very likely…but why go to the extent of dressing up as her Grandmother? He could have forced himself upon her the moment they shut the Cottage door.

Perhaps he wished to steal something. Grandmother was a powerful witch with magical treasures, from prized tomes, to enchanted gems. However, the Wolf did not seem to be pawing at Grandmother’s silver jug, valuable for both its beauty and ability to give water a lovely lemon-myrtle scent.

In fact, the Wolf smelled quite nice, and Garnet was drawn to step closer to him and gaze into his golden eyes, while placing her hands on his hard chest and -

She had to find out what he wanted.

* * *

“Grandmother,” the Maiden asked coquettishly, batting her thick eyelashes as the Wolf turned around. He thought he saw something akin to uncertainty flash in her eyes for one moment.

“Goodness what great eyes you have!”

_To better see your tits bounce while I fuck you hard._

“To better see you dearie, as an old woman like me cannot see so well anymore.” The Wolf answered in the most convincing frail old lady voice he could, while his Human side figuratively shook its head.

“Grandmother,” the Maiden continued, as the Wolf tried not to drool at the sight of her big breasts stretching the fabric of her innocent white blouse, through which he could make out her puckered nipples, “What big ears you have!”

_All the better to hear your moans and screams of pleasure._

“To better hear you Sweetling, for my poor old ears are not what they once were. Why don’t you come closer to my bedside so I can hear you properly?”

The Maiden came closer, biting down on her lower lip, which looked so soft and plump and pink. The Wolf wanted to bite on it too, although he’d have to be careful not to tear it with his teeth. Perhaps she would be amenable to wrapping those lovely lips around his cock instead.

“Grandmother,” the Maiden enquired next, her sweet voice breathless, “What big hands you have!”

“To better hold onto your hand with dearie so you aren’t so foolish enough to walk around the forest at night time, alone, _ever_ again! Your Mother should have spanked you as a child to beat all of your foolishness out of you! I am afraid that the task may have to fall to me!”

The Maiden’s pretty blue eyes widened at his threat, while the Wolf nearly groaned at the image of her bending over and exposing her plush white bottom to him again. He would not spank her red and blue, for those cheeks were too beautiful to mar, but just smack hard enough for her to be a little pink, very aroused and suitably remorseful. She, his _Mate_ , had nearly gotten herself killed after all.

Strangely enough, his prudish Human side was uncharacteristically silent at the idea of taking the Maiden over their knee.

“Grandmother,” the Maiden started after a moment of terse silence, “what a great mouth you have.”

The Wolf gave her a wolfish smile, and was pleased to see she did not flinch when he showed her his sharp teeth. He ripped off the admittedly itchy wig and gown off his body, before gathering the Maiden, so small in his arms, and dropping her onto her Grandmother’s soft bed.

* * *

Garnet had no idea how the Wolf, who now on his knees before her, could remove her boots with his paws, before he licked her dainty ankles in a way which made her toes curl with delight. She wondered if she was committing a sin against nature by electing to copulate with a half-wolf thing outside of marriage. But it was _nature_ , a primal urge deep within her, which was drawing Garnet towards him. 

Mind bafflingly, this horrible actor inspired the most sensual feelings Garnet had ever known, and her soul and skin was thrumming in excitement and anticipation to have him take her. So, her mind developed some half-baked excuse, reasoning that the Wolf was not really an animal, but a man cursed by a magical purple meteorite.

Garnet felt the Wolf’s soft fur brush against the creamy skin of her inner thighs as he lifted up her skirts and bunched them at her hips, before removing her small clothes and making her open her legs to him. He was eye level to her sex, and she felt her whole body blush as his molten gold eyes met hers in such an intense gaze that made Garnet hold her breath, before he growled and lunged his whole snout between her legs.

She keened and squirmed in pleasure as she felt his long tongue, so wet yet firm, lap on her folds, which were deliciously sticky and warm once covered with his saliva. Her hands gripped the sheets around her tightly, while she bumbled insensibly as the Wolf continued to take his fill of her, greedily plunging his long tongue to lick inside her quim, where he pumped his rough yet velvety tongue in and out of her. Just when Garnet thought she was building up to a climax, the Wolf took his tongue from inside her to her little nub, flicking out back and forth until she began to scream and thrust her hips on his face wildly, before seeing stars.

 

* * *

 

The Maiden was like a fountain, her delicious nectar squirting everywhere, and the Wolf licked at all from away from her still twitching cunt and inner thighs. Her body was now pliable, and she gave no resistance as he removed her thick skirts, and pulled off her blouse, her stays and her shift. The Wolf surprised himself with how careful he was with her clothing, feeling protective of his Mate as she came down from her high. He gently unbound her hair, freeing it from its tight braids before splaying it around the bed. His Mate opened her eyes, gave the Wolf a shy smile as his eyes raked over her soft curves and unblemished skin, which now had an enticing pink flush.

The Wolf wanted to mark her flesh with bites, showing both his ardour and claiming of his Mate. However, his teeth were too large and too sharp in this form, so he settled to suckle on her pulse point, lick at the column of her neck and suck on her earlobes. He enjoyed her low moans, and the way she wrapped her arms around his head, trying to caress him in return by kissing him under his lupine ears or stroking his fur with the end of her fingertips to massage the skin underneath.

Her back arched back as she greedily tried to thrust her tits to his face, and he graciously took the pink nipple of one big breast into the warm cavern of his mouth, working it with his tongue until it was as hard as a diamond. He gave the same treatment to her other breast as the Maiden continued to babble intelligibly as she clutched his head tighter to herself, until the Wolf removed himself from her and flipped her around so that she was on her hands and knees.

He was not sure how about if the Maiden wanted him to take her virginity like this, until she went down onto her elbows, arched her back and pushed out her arse encouragingly, as though she were an animal in heat.

The Wolf separated the two plush globes of her backside to reveal her juicy cunt, her folds swollen red with arousal and so _wet_. Growling, he got himself behind her, and guided his throbbing cock into her, and watching it stretch his Mate slowly and to disappear into her dripping passage.

She was too tight, hot and wet, and every inch of him that he pushed into her was sucked into a vice like grip. The Wolf was aware that due to her virginal state, if he went slowly, it would take forever to fully sheath himself inside her, and he would definitely come before that happened. His sac was already tightening up painfully.

With a wince, he gave one hard push until he was buried himself to the hilt, breaching his Mate’s maidenhood and feeling it tear as she muffled a cry into her pillow. The Wolf paused for a moment to let her adjust, before dragging himself out of her slowly and slamming his cock back inside with a single, rough thrust. She gasped at that, but she pushed herself back to meet him. He repeated the motion, dragging and slamming back into her as she thrust her arse out towards him again, until they settled on a steady pace.

Soon, the little minx began to shake her bottom more and mewl at him to go faster, to make her his bitch, and so the Wolf pressed his furry chest against her smooth back, pinned her down, and began to fuck her like he wanted to, slamming into her hard and fast while his snout was buried in her hair. He relished the feel of her inner walls clenching around his cock, the tight fit making his eyes roll into the back of his head as he dragged himself out only to ram himself back inside, pistoning in and out of her with ruthless efficiency.

His Mate’s breasts swung like pendulums, and he could hear the slap of his pelvis against her jiggling bottom, her ragged cries and his grunts as they rutted. Then, her inner muscles fluttered around him and then gripped him tightly, before they began to milk him for all he was worth as she screamed due to the pleasure which had wracked her body. The Wolf finally let go, his sac tightening up before his release, which had him seeing white as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He howled into the night.

* * *

Garnet was still reeling from the Wolf’s very thorough fucking of her, relishing the feel of his warm seed still inside of her and dripping down to her thighs. The Wolf was lying down next to her, exhausted and chest still heaving. She heard his pants become deeper and slower as he began to fall asleep. Garnet, however, did not want the night to end.

She crawled between the Wolf’s splayed legs, observing his form and seeing that it was still very human like, perhaps due to his transformation outside the full moon. His face had of course changed completely, but his body was very human, except for the paws on his hands and the coating of tawny fur over his body. Garnet let her hands run down the Wolf’s hard chest, caressing the smooth hairs it was covered with before reaching his slightly furred and quite dark groin. She licked her lips upon seeing the big cock that fucked her a few moments ago, slightly stained with the blood of her maidenhood (which she flicked off using the sheets), as well as the large sac that slapped against her clit while she and the Wolf were rutting.

Taking a hand to her aching core with a moan, Garnet collected her own fluids, still gushing out from her due to her own hyperaroused state, before pumping her wet hand around the Wolf’s flaccid cock, which began to stiffen under her ministrations until it was long, impressive and upright once more. The Wolf’s eyes snapped open, and his hips jerked up and down as she continued to have him hard and ready once more.

This was the first time Garnet had encountered a man’s groin, and she enjoyed playing with his balls, which she fondled with one hand as she pumped his cock with the other. Upon seeing some precum spill from the tip, Garnet thought about climbing on top of the Wolf and taking that big shaft deep inside her again. However, she had remembered the whispers of village girls, who giggled with their friends as they described taking the cocks of their lovers into their mouths behind cottages or in empty barns. At the time, Garnet wrinkled her nose at such a notion, but after being taken by a wolf and enjoying every moment of it, she really had no foot to stand on.

Garnet looked towards the Wolf’s face, and felt heat return to her cheeks upon seeing his golden eyes, practically smouldering her. She kept eye contact with him as she gave a small kiss to the tip of his cock, before licking the throbbing and swollen length. The Wolf’s breathing was ragged, and he gave a grunt as his hips jerked up again, but Garnet did not want to take it all into her mouth just yet.

Bending her head even further down, she sucked at his balls and lolled them around her mouth, before giving small licks around his cock, while enjoying his growls of frustration.

“Didn’t your Mother tell you not to play with wild animals?” he snarled at Garnet, who felt a gush of arousal at hearing his voice, deepened and ragged with lust. So, she took him into her mouth, remembering whispered advice about sucking and being careful with one’s teeth.

* * *

 The Wolf’s tiredness had long left him by the time his Mate began to take his cock into her mouth. She was such a filthy little succubus, sucking at his balls, and licking his cock like candy before wrapping her rosy pink lips around his turgid length.

He grunted in approval as she began her take as much of his cock as she could into her warm, wet and wonderful mouth, before _sucking_. The feel of her, and the sound of her moans around his cock was already so deliciously dirty that he was afraid that he would come again far too soon. The sight of his Mate was the best though: her head was bobbing up and down his length, her arse was wagging in the air, and her ample bosom was bouncing along, up and down, with her movements. The Wolf was enamoured by her breasts, and she must have noticed his obsession with them. His Mate removed his cock from her mouth, leaned forward and placed it in between her plump mounds, before squeezing them together and having him fuck her round tits while he pawed at her strawberry sweet nipples.

* * *

Garnet was shocked with how brazen and inventive she was for someone that was a mere virgin a few hours earlier. She loved having the Wolf’s large cock between her breasts while he played with them, but she desperately needed to be fucked again, no matter how sore her insides still were.

However, she was surprised when the Wolf threw her onto her back and pinned her down, a vicious grin on his lupine features.

“Squeeze those bubs together, Sweetheart,” he growled as Garnet shuddered underneath him and did as he ordered. He resumed sliding his thick cock up and down between her breasts again, grunting with each stroke.

“Do you want me to stick my cock into your mouth or arse?” he spat.

Garnet’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, she was so aroused, and had not even realised she had screamed arse until she found herself back on all fours with the Wolf separating her cheeks and coating his cock in her juices before pressing it inside her.

Apart from the sting from the ring of muscle as he breached her, Garnet had no idea why she was not screaming in agony. Clearly, extreme horniness was dangerous, and had her provocatively shaking her bottom at the Wolf, who thankfully had decided not to fit all of him inside her after she quickly squeaked at him to be careful. Still, she was able to tolerate him fucking her arse with earnest with considered strokes, while she returned them with equal enthusiasm. Garnet was hyperatuned to the sensations of his shaft working itself in and out of her tight back channel, the feeling of her hard nipples brushing the sheets, and the sound of his low grunts and her little squeaks.

It was feral, unnatural and so filthy having her arse open, splayed out and jiggling all for the Wolf, but Garnet whelped and keened and began to come when a paw began to rub at her clit harshly, and then she was coming. Her arousal squirted out of her cunt and onto the sheets, while her contracting inner walls had the Wolf following her a moment later with another howl. His warm seed spurted deep into her arse, and Garnet moaned at the sensation of it, but whimpered as he gently removed his softening cock from her, as she now felt strangely empty.

She finally gave into sleep, exhausted, and barely registered a blanket covering her while a warm body curled around hers.

* * *

 

The smell of their mingled arousal and sweat was heavy in the air when he woke up. Inside the cradle of his arms underneath the blanket was his sleeping Mate, a soft armful whose honey hair tickled his nose, not snout.

They were on their sides, his arm around Garnet's waist, and his arousal, hard this morning, against her lush bottom. The insatiable girl was already grinding it against him, but he teased her by finally being able to kiss and gently bite her neck and pulse. He sucked on her earlobes as Garnet growled and wiggled her bottom more insistently, while he shifted the hand on his stomach downwards and rubbed at her sensitive little nub until she was panting and arching against him, before placing those very fingers into her mouth. His Mate moaned around those fingers and sucked at them as he guided his excited cock into her body, which took him in greedily as he groaned at the heat and wetness gripping him tightly.

The two were exhausted from the night before, and liked this very comfortable way of fucking each other, although each stroke was quite shallow. The feel of her flesh against his own reedy, harder body, which had never known any woman before last night, was far too intense, and much too soon his sac tightened before he released, biting onto his Mate’s shoulder as he came.

Garnet turned around to face him and clutched his shuddering form to her arms, cooing into his ear and stroking his hair lovingly. He relished her coddling, having been touch starved for so long; before desperately seeking her soft lips, pressing them against his, for they had not even kissed last night. Her tongue licked his lips, teasing them open, before exploring the warm tavern of his mouth as his arms wrapped themselves around her smooth back.

They kissed like two ardent youths hiding behind a haystack, gently yet deeply, until Garnet became tired and slowly drifted back to sleep. He was admiring her sleeping form, the Wolf in him satisfied at the blooming red of the bite he had jest left on Garnet's pulse point. It was nearly sunrise by then, and the first golden tendrils of dawn were beginning to light the room through the window when he rose from the cosy warmth from inside the blankets to face another day. He was embarrassed to realise that he had no clothes, but he remembered that he had specifically buried an emergency set of clothing and medicinal concoctions at the foot of sycamore tree nearby, in the event of the Wolf taking full control of his body and mind. Now that he had found his “Mate”, the Wolf was gratified and not likely to make any irregular reappearances outside the night of the full moon.

Donning the pale yellow gown he wore yesterday, and hoping it would not be missed, he rearranged the blankets over Garnet, making sure every part of her body was protected from the chilly morning air, before leaving the Cottage.

* * *

Annis had a wonderful time at the Gyspy festival the night before. The friends she had learnt both witchcraft and swordplay with as a young woman with reflected on the old days, before drinking heartily and making merry under the starry night. However, her friends had kept Annis from returning home, for their magic had warned them that the forest was a perilous place to be last night.

She was surprised to see a tall and rather lanky man dressed in nothing but her least favourite night gown emerge from the gates of her Cottage. She had enchanted them to accept any person in peril so they could seek refuge in her gardens, but only family or those she herself had personally invited could enter her Home.

It was the shy Scribe that her daughter liked for Garnet. Annis had long suspected him to be a Werewolf, but kept quiet for she was amused by the irony of her daughter’s favourite suitor for Garnet being a Halfling.

The young man paused as Annis approached him, and he opened his mouth, probably to bumble out an apology or explanation, before she stopped him with a single raised eyebrow.

“Your hair is black.” The Scribe blurted out instead.

“You do right by my Grand-daughter, Boy.” She warned him as he gulped, before he nodded firmly, meeting her eyes. 

“I am needed for the Coronation today, but I will return this evening.” he answered. The Scribe's intention to propose to Garnet tonight was left unsaid but very clear.

Annis bowed her head slightly, giving him her leave, amused as she saw the Scribe tottering out into the forest in nothing but that horrible night gown.

 


End file.
